Lavender Hunter
by ChowHound
Summary: Lin Chung resuces a lavender-haired man, and now the man joins Big Green. Lin Chung struggles to know more about the man and his own feelings for him. My First fanfiction so summaries aren't my thing right now
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! ChowHound here giving you my very first fanfiction! Hope you like it(even though I know no one will read it)  
I don't own Hero 108 character blah blah blah...Ok! Let's begin

Lin Chung was meditating out in the bamboo forest. It was so peaceful out that he thought that everyone else on the planet had just disappeared. This peacefulness was disturbed by a few rustle noises and some shouting. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" "We aren't going to hurt you!" Lin Chung opened his eyes and sighed as he got up. "I wonder what's going on" he whispered to himself, his eyes half-lidded from suspicion."Better go find out"

Sparky black and white were looking all around in the brushes. "Maybe he's not here" Sparky white said, "He has to be around here somewhere or else Master Highroller will kill us!" Sparky white looked at his brother with an confused face. "Why are we getting punished again" "Because he has nobody else to blame" The Zebra brother kept looking until Lin Chung swooped in and caught them. "What are you two troublemakers up to now?" The brother swallowed hard as they thought up what to say. "Well.." Sparky black choked up "...w-were l-l-lo-oking for-r our.." Sparky black stopped and hoped that the other thought up of something to finish the sentence. "OUR MOM!" Sparky white blurted out in the nick of time. Lin Chung only looked at them with a unusual look on his face. "Well ok" Lin Chung moved out of their way and they ran out of there leaving behind a piss and foot trail. " I wonder what they really looking for" Lin Chung though to himself as he began to leave the brushes. As soon as he turned his back a body sprung from one of the brushes. "Help me!" the person screamed as they fell down on the grass, panting hard. Lin Chung turned on his heels to run back and help the person.

Yay sorry for being short, It will be a little bigger next time  
Chowhound, Bis nachher!


	2. Chapter 2

**Willkommen zurück! Another exciting chapter for lavender hunter with the very own, Lin Chung. I know I said that the chapter would be longer but it's actually shorter. Still hope you enjoy!**

Lin Chung ran up to the brushes again to see a human boy laying on the grass. "Are you alright? What happen?" Lin Chung come to the person's aid. He knelt down and took a look at the person's body. It was a man, a little younger then him with lavender colored hair, He had a little bit of a feminine look but not much. The man started groan as he curled up in a ball. "Are you alright?" Lin Chung asked again, trying to sit the man up, but that brought great pain to him so Lin Chung had to lay him on his back. "H-High..rola...ge..my." The man's words weren't coming clear to Lin Chung, then the man started to cringe again "It's..ma..It's m-y..c-cut" The man weakly pointed to a spot on his Hakama where a large blood stain was growing. "Oh my! Hang on I'm going to get you some help!" Lin Chung got up and then put the man on his shoulders. "I wonder who this guy is" Lin Chung thought as he got this man back to Big Green.

**See what happens next on another chapter of Lavender Hunter!  
This is ChowHound, Abmelden!**


	3. Chapter 3

Schön, dass alle wieder zu sehen! This will be my first at a sexual scene!

Lin Chung laid down on his bed in his room. He could go to sleep, but he didn't want to. He could stop thinking of that man, or what the Zebras were really after. "Maybe he was what they wanted...?" What Lin Chung was really focused on was the man himself, like who was he? why was he hiding in the brushes? And, if so who is he hiding from? Lin Chung couldn't stand back to emit how pleasant the man's body felt up against his, it sort felt like a woman's, but stronger.

Lin Chung shook his head at that thought, Did he really think that? Lin Chung shook his head, but stared down at a bulge between his pants that said otherwise. Lin Chung decided to "fix" his problem by the only enjoyable thing to do with this sort of problem: ejaculation. Now Lin Chung had only done this about two times. Once was when he accidentally caught Rosefinch naked, humming to herself in her room and second was when Alpha Girl and Mistique Sonia fighting and they happen to be ripping their clothes off in the process. But why is he now feeling something for a guy? Lin Chung's hands soon grew to bored from these questions and grabbed the aching bugle and began rubbing.

Lin Chung grunted and twisted at how good it felt. He began to picture the man, this time he was conscious and smiling. _Would you like some tea_. his voice was so soft and sweet, like a woman's. Lin Chung held his hand out and let the tea be poured into the cup. He felt so nervous that his cup began to rattle in his shaking hands. _Are you ok?_ the man came closer, but Lin Chung scooted back. His beauty was too much for poor Lin Chung and his cup slipped all over him. _Oh! Let me get a napkin._ the man retrieved a napkin from under his hakama and began rubbing Lin Chung's chest._ Oh my Lin Chung I didn't know how much muscles you had_. the man began to giggle like a schoolgirl and then collapsed onto Lin Chung's lap._ Are you ok?_ the man got up, tears were filling his eyes, and hugged Lin Chung. _Thank you. For saving me from those Zebra brothers and I... wanted to repay you the favor_.

He felt the man's hand slip into pants and groaned as they began squeezing their target . Dosent that feel good Lin Chung? Yesss. Lin Chung began to kiss and nip at the man's neck. He tasted so good, like starfruit or passion. Lin Chung began to groan heavier as he felt his load building up. _I-I-I gon-na._.Lin Chung couldn't even finish his sentence, only trying to keep it in. The man only smiled as he lowered himself to Lin Chung's impressive length. _I want you to cum in my mouth._ Lin Chung gulped and then felt a wet appendage on his cock, making him exploed inside the man's mouth. Black dots began to fill Lin Chung's vision as he fell back, last thing he saw was the man looking at him, his beautiful lavender hair covering his eyes._I.._Lin Chung choked out, but then fell asleep.

How was it? Was it at least Ok? Well see you next time  
ChowHound, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Lin Chung woke up a cold sweat. That dream he had was pretty heated and it really made his bones ache. He hadn't felt this way the other times he'd pleasure himself (maybe because at those times he hadn't had erotic fantasies to go with them). Lin Chung got up and looked out his window and gasped at what he saw. he had missed Twilight and it was known sunrise. "Ah no! people are already up by now" Lin Chung rushed to get on his clothes, while he was doing that he heard 's horn blow broadly. Lin Chung only had a matter of time to get down to the breakfast table before everyone else, but then again he wanted to go visit the man at the Infirmary so he can get a chance to meet him. When Lin Chung finally looked decent he rushed on down to the cafeteria. When he got there he was confronted by Commander Apetrully who was holding a bowl of his favorite banana oatmeal. "Oh! Lin Chung" he called out from his table "Come sit over here" Lin Chung made his way to Apetrully table and sat down. " A splendid courageous act you did yesterday. Truly marvelous" Lin Chung felt proud that he again had the commander's approval, but this time it wasn't enough. He needed something more and it wasn't from Apetrully. "Lin Chung" Woo the wise snapped him out his thoughts. "You have done a very courageous thing. Not only have you brought a complete stranger medical help, but they are now protected from any other danger that might come their way " Lin Chung got up and bowed to both Woo and Apetrully " Thank you both, your appreciation is accepted" Apetrully began chattering like a monkey again, but then stopped "Excuse me" Apetrully got up and left the cafeteria. Woo only looked the other way, and Lin Chung only brushed off that little event and went to get a hot steaming bowl of rice


	5. Chapter 5

Lin Chung strolled down the halls of Big Green. He knew that he was supposed to be meditating, but he really needed to know the lavender haired man's name , it was necessary for him to know this. Maybe after he learned those the name he'll stop obsessing about him. Lin Chung smiled. Good this obsessive thing is cutting into his Chung made it to the Infirmary in the center of Big Green. From where Lin Chung was standing(which was several feet away) he could smell a pungent odor of fluids. It made Lin Chung's stomach writhe with disgust, but he had to know. Lin Chung swallowed hard and went in. He saw many sick people on white beds with all sorts of Chung's stomach twisted all about making him bend over, trying to get it back to normal. A gag reflex was all Lin Chung could do. _Pull it together_. Lin Chung spotted a nurse and ran to her. He asked her about the man and she pointed down the hall. The smell of fluids began to fade as Lin Chung went down the hall. "Ok so she said the 6th door on the left" When he reached the door Lin Chung only stood there nervous. I wonder if he'll remember me. Lin Chung took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Sorry for being short, **

**Well any way hope you like it**

**This is ChowHound,**

**Sigining out!**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that meet Lin Chung's eyes was the color lavender. The man looked up at Lin Chung with honey brown eyes and a soft smile. "Hello" Lin Chung returned the smile. "Hey were you.." the man paused and closed his eyes. Lin Chung looked confused. What is he trying to remember? The man opened his eyes and stared at Lin Chung with a blank expression for a moment, then he leaped out onto Lin Chung in an embrace. "You're the one that saved me!" he mumbled into Lin Chung's chest. The man looked up at Ling Chung with those honey brown eyes that made Ling Chung fell weak. "What is your name?" The man got off of Lin Chung and sat down on his bed.  
"It's Lin Chung, and yours?"  
"Mine's Meng, Meng Ch'in"  
They both shared a laugh and sigh. Meng's stomach began to growl. "Oh boy I'm hungry" Lin Chung looked out the window to see the noon sun high in the sky. Oh crap, Lin Chung spent all morning with Meng and didn't even get one bit of meditation in. "Let's go get lunch" Lin Chung walked Meng to the cafeteria


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is Big Green eh?" Meng crooned. Lin Chung nodded "Yep, Commander Apetrully being our founder" Lin Chung was really trying to stir the conversation in some Q&As. "So..why were you in the brushes" Meng's eyes sparkled as he glanced at Lin Chung for a minute and then sighed. " I was trying to hide from those two zebras"  
"Why?"  
"They were trying to capture me"  
Meng flashed those eyes over Lin Chung again, this time longer. Lin Chung hesitated to ask why again. It was just something in those eyes that got to him. Those lovely honey drew brown eyes...  
"...ung are we going the right way?" Meng snapped him out of his trace. "ahhh no sorry" quaked, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment. Meng laughed. "Lin Chung you're funny" he giggled, it sounded just like a school girl's which kinda scared Lin Chung. Lin Chung and Meng went into the cafeteria and were immediately confronted by the rest of first squad. "Lin Chung!"Mystique Sonia called out. When Lin and Meng got there, Mysquite literally pushed Lin Chung out of the way so she could see Meng. "Hello" she breathed, her eyes literally turning into hearts. "Hello..." Meng greeted shly, he sounded a little uncomfortable.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Meng, Meng Ch-"  
"Mine's Mystique Sonia, Is it pretty"  
"Y-yes it is a very elegant and delightful name"  
Now, of course, Yashka response when Mystique Sonia shows a little affection with a guy is to have a tramp, but today he just sat on Sonia's head like he was ok with her flirting heavily with this guy. Lin Chung felt a smoke of disgust fuming inside. Look at that whore! Are you just going to stand here and watch as some bitch tampers with your man? Lin Chung's body was about to go into "winning prize cage death match mode" but he didn't have to when Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface walked._ Good, good. Lin Chung smiled deviously. Mighty Ray will probably insult Meng and then they will both act immature and start fighting, then after they stop fighting Mystique Sonia won't have anymore time to flirt with because we would have to do training. Then of course I would have to get Mighty Ray back for insulting Meng, but I can do that easy by "accidentally" mistaking him for an enemy. _Lin Chung giggled for a moment, but then stopped. What is wrong with him? Lin Chung looked over to see all the rest of first squad make friends with Meng.  
"So where you come from?" Mighty Ray asked.  
"I come from across the east river"  
"Jumpy think that cool" Jumpy chimed. Jealously threatened to fume over him, but he was now emotionally exhausted. Lin Chung sucked it up and got a bowl of yellow rice.


	8. Chapter 8

**All Right I'm back!**

**Anmerkung des Autors/Author's note: Warning! The content below might be disburting to others, Viewers discretion is advised**

Lin Chung depressingly eat his food well, the others talked to Meng. Their commotion brought the attention of Air force, then some of the Anti-air units and more of the other people. Why are they all ganged up around him? Just before Lin Chung could turn around he felt a hard, warm surface rub up against the back of his head. "Hellooo" a deep sexy french sounding voice purred into Lin Chung's ear. He sighed: It was Mano. "Hi Mano" Lin Chung answered in an with an uninterested tone. Mano seemed to ignore this and still stood there."Why are you looking so depressed Lin Chung? Do you want something?" Yes Lin Chung did want something, but he wasn't sure why though. "Sureee" Lin Chung purred right back at Mano. Mano snickered devilishly and pressed himself against Lin Chung. "Let's go in my room" Mano whispered into Lin Chung's ear. He didn't want to but then again he never said no to any of Mano's requested, after seeing a fight between him and his girlfriend, Rosefinch and a few hours later he saw her again with a busted lip and broken arm. Mano wrapped his arm tightly around Lin as they walked out of the lunch room. When they got to Mano's room, he immediately was pushed Lin Chung on his bed and jumped all over him. Mano began ripping Lin's clothes off and began biting his neck. Lin Chung always hated this, Mano was always so rough on him, but he never had the heart speak up to him. Mano made purple marks all over Lin's neck and shoulders. "You taste good, now I have something for you to taste" Mano pulled out his gigantic length and placed it towards Lin Chung's mouth. Lin swallowed and shoved it in his mouth. It was so ever gigantic that everytime Mano would thrust farther in the least he had control over his gag reflexes. It felt like forever with the mighty impressive length pushing in and out of his mouth, it gave him a little bit of time to think about Meng, like wondering what he is doing right now. Lin Chung's thoughts were cut short when he felt hot, salty liquid fill up the tight space in between. Lin Chung coughed as the cock was taken out of his mouth, some of Mano's "jizz" spilled on the on the floor. "Lick it up" Mano demanded and Lin Chung obeyed. As Lin Chung was bend over on the ground with his ass up in the air;two long, wet finger shot up Lin's tight opening, making it contract tightly and Lin Chung grunt in pain. "I know this feels good" Man purred as his hand snaked their way to Lin Chung's own length. There was little pleasure in this because all Lin Chung was thinking about was Meng. Did Meng like he back? Was he already in a relationship, and if yes with who? Lin chung's back and toes began to throb intensify as Mano shoved his dick inside of Ling Chung. Lin Chung screamed out in pain, but they fallen to deaf ears as Man began thrusting the hell out of poor Ling Chung. He could feel blood soak from out of his opening and ooze down his leg. He wished it would stop, but that wish would come later, for right now he had to deal. He tried to think about at least something, going to his happy place, his happy place. Ling Chung closed his eyes...  
He began to feel ticklish. _hahaha Wake up Lin Chung_. Lin Chung looked up, his sight was blurry, but began to clear and what do ya know, Meng is standing right there smiling. _Rise and shine Lin Chung_. Lin Chung got up and looked around. He was standing in an elegant and magnificent garden. Lin Chung stared at Meng with a snarling expression. Meng looked back scared to the bone, like a little 4-year-old. _Lin Chung why are you looking at me like that?_ "It's because you make me feel confused all the time!" Lin Chung yelled out a few other things and waited for Meng's reaction. It turned from scared to sad. _Well I'm...sorry_. Meng turned around and put his face in hands. Sounds of sobbing stopped Lin Chung in his tracks, REALLY what is wrong with him. Was his feelings for Meng this strong? Lin Chung took a deep breath and sighed. "I really sorry" Lin Chung walked over to the crying Meng and hugged. Oh Lin Chung please love me. Meng and Lin's lips pushed up against each other's. Meng tasted so good on Lin lips. Lin Chung fell over onto Meng and on the bed of grass and flowers. _Oh please make love to me_. Meng purred into Lin Chung's ear, giving his body a instant jump start. Lin Chung began nipping at Meng's neck. It still tasted sweet like it did before. Please Lin Chung. Meng looked down at him with those toxic eyes. _No preparation just fuck me_. Lin Chung was stunned. Was this all he wanted from Meng? Sex? Lin Chung felt utter disgust wash over him. "No" he said getting up. _Where are you going? _Meng stood up looking Lin Chung in the eye. _Don't you want this_? Meng's hakama dropped to the floor, revealing a stunning feminine looking body. It was so stunning that Lin Chung fell over when he tried to step back. _Oh Lin Chung, Your very horny_. Meng's sweet face turn seductive and devilish. Lin Chung wondered why he said, until he looked down at his pants which an aching bulge just happen to be sticking out. Lin Chung went to get up, he couldn't. Lin Chung looked around the once magnificent garden had turned into a giant mattress with chains all going through it. The beautiful night sky that was above them turned into a crimson red. Meng walked seductively over to Lin Chung and took out Lin's cock. Without any hesitation, Meng forced himself down on it, Lin Chung could feel the tightness of his opening being spread around his rod. Meng's face flushed as he pushed until it was deep in him. _Oh My Lin Chung. _Meng gritted through his teeth. Lin Chung felt a spark of pleasure in his body, but when he looked up at Meng he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Then Meng started moving up and down, fast. Crimson liquid began to ooze out of his opening and onto Lin Chung's length. Lin Chung didn't want this, he didn't want to hurt Meng anymore. "It's alright, really" Meng sounded like he was reading Lin Chung's mind. Soon pleasure took over Lin Chung's body. why? that was the only question going through Lin Chung's mind. Must he endure this psycho like feeling's all for one man? Was this supposed to some sort of self-adventure for him? He must find out. Lin Chung closed his eyes again, returning to reality...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking forever(I'm in the 8th grade and we are already planning to start High school),but here is another exciting chapter of Lavender Hunter!

Mano released inside of Lin Chung "Damn that was good" he huffed as he pulled himself out of Lin Chung's opening. Lin Chung coughed and panted at how much his spine and toes hurt. "I didn't know you were a bleeder" Mano went inside his bathroom to go clean off. Lin Chung scattered painfully all over the room for his clothes. When he found and put on his clothes, he cringed in agony as he walked down the hall to the training room.  
Meng sat in the library, quietly and patiently until Mysquite was back from training. I wonder if Lin Chung is there? Meng smiled as he let his mind think of Lin Chung, how cute and funny he was, how he could see passion burn in his eyes. Meng wondered who that passion was for and felt grateful and jealous of whoever had taken his heart. Even if that passion was for someone else he really wanted to be close to Lin Chung, maybe...he could join first squad. He was exceptionally skilled with his Chang Gun staff. Then a deluded memory flashed over him, it was of him holding a bloody piece of cloth to his body running away from those damned zebras and in the process dropping his Chang Gun staff somewhere in a flower meadow. Meng sighed as he knew he couldn't work without it, but just find it out in that flower meadow. "Meng!" he heard Mysquite Sonia yell as she got near the library, but the greeting back were from several other people who shhh'ed the young lady as she ran upon her crush. "Sorry I took so long" Sonia whispered. Meng only smiled "It's alright, but Mysquite Sonia" Sonia turned around and stared at Meng. "Yes?"  
"I need your help"

Sonia and Meng were out on a flower field looking for Meng's Chang Gun staff. "I don't think it's here" Sonia said bented over the flowers. "Oh say it isn't so" Meng mumbled, looking desperately for it. Sonia got up ,but then stared at something to her left. "Meng is...that it over there" Sonia pointed out. Meng got up and stared in the direction she was looking at. There, in the distance, was a wolf with a coffee colored staff in his mouth. "H-hey that mine!" Meng yelled as he began to run over to the wolf. The wolf only looked at him, startled, and began to run himself. "Wait!" Meng screamed as he ran after him. "Meng!" Mysquite Sonia began to rum "Wait up!"

X-X-X

The three ran after each other for quite sometime, never stopping to take a breath or calm their hearts. Man I didn't know I could run this fast. Meng thought. Soon his heart started to beat uncomfortably so he stopped and so did Mysquite Sonia. "Are you alright" she panted as she bent down to Meng, who had collapsed on the floor breathe hard. "Yeah...I..ine" he coughed out. As their breathing slowed down, they got up and were surprised to see the wolf standing there, waiting for them to catch their breath. "Hey you stupid wolf!" Mystique Sonia shouted, startling Meng"Give Meng back his staff now!" The wolf only stood there again, a smile ghosted over its lips. "So you want this staff eh boy?" a deep british voice voice grumbled. It took Meng and Sonia a couple of minutes to figure out that the voice belonged to the wolf. The wolf only laughed when he saw their surprised faces.  
"What? Have you never heard an animal take before?"  
"N-no It's just that-What do you want?"  
The wolf dropped the staff, hacking up the little scraps of paint. "This is a pathetic looking staff, who ever mastered with it should be felt sorry for"  
Meng's eyes narrowed with disgust. How dare he! Meng's disgust rage so much that Mystique Sonia could hear his breathing rage. Meng's disgusted face soon turned into a smirk. "that's because you haven't seen it in action yet"  
The wolf looked over at Meng with interest. "Well you sound like this staff is yours"  
"That's because it is"  
The wolf chuckled and then throw the staff at Meng, which Meng caught it perfectly in one hand. "So me how I wrong" The wolf got up off its hind and let its hair brisle up. Meng got in stand too, placing his foot out in front of the other one and placing his staff in his dangling right hand. The air was still around them, no one said anything. Trying to match the speed of sound Meng striked first, and successfully wounded the wolf on his cheek. The blood seemed to move in slow-motion as the wolf attacked. After both of them were done attacking they had cuts and bruise all over them. "Such strength with a worthless" That phrase made Meng's blood boil. "It's not worthless, nor is it pathetic" Meng began to walk towards the tired looking wolf. When he approached the wolf, he stared down at it, with piecing honey brown eyes. Meng rasied his stick above the wolf, the wolf how ever stod still as stone only looking Meng directly in the eye. Meng was ready to force the stick into the wolf, but decedied aganist it and threw the stick down on the ground. "What is it you want?" Meng said softly. The Wolf cackled again. "Nothing my boy, this was only a test" Just then and Commander Apetrully pooped out from behind a tree with smiles on their faces. Meng was puzzled.W-w-what. He thought. Meng looked over at Mysquite Sonia, who was, to his relief, puzzled too. "Well Hello you Meng!" Apetrully called out. Meng stared at him as he got closer. "Why such the confused, Didnt think you be tested on anything?" asked, curouis. Meng shoke his head "No". Apetrully giggled a little bit, but cleared his thoart to explain. "Well we did this litle test because we need some more recruits in Big Green, and letters and poster just weren't doing it, so we sit up random encounters to see if people fight or flight, and if they do fight how good and righteous can they fight, and you Meng passed the test" Meng was stunned, so he fought a wolf to see if he could get into Big Green? came closer to Meng. "I know this is a shocker, but do you want to join Big Green, First squad?" This was a lot to take in for Meng, would he fight for peace? Then Meng's head stirred towards Lin Chung. "Yessss..." Meng purred, but then looked up at Commander Apetrully who was smiling so wide that the whiteness of his teeth attracted so much so that Meng could have sworn they were gold. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" the Commander forced Meng into a tight embrace, then went off making monkey nosing, so which stepped in to keep still the awkward air away. "Sooo Meng and Sonia shall we inform Big Green and have a party?" Meng looked at a smiling Sonia and Nodded "Let's"

To be honest, I don't like this chapter, but hopfully the others are better  
This is Chowound, signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

** Another chapter of Lavender Hunter! :**

At the start of the night at Big Green, It was all about celebration, honor, and Sake. Meng sat in the front, watching Rattle Diva peform one her muscial dances. Next to Meng clunging loosely onto his arm was an intoxicated Sonia. "Wooowww.."She whispered into Meng's face "I didn't know how...wonderyful plays can be*hicup*" Sonia went on giggling through the whole performance. Soon many other people began gettting drunk, by that time Rattle Diva's performance had been over and now people were just wandering the halls drunk as hell. Meng walked the near passed out Sonia to her room. "Promise your get some sleep tonight Sonia" Meng pulled the flowery covers over her. Sonia vagely nodded and passed out immedaitly afterwards. Meng cautisoly stepped outside of the room and tipped silenty through the hall of drunk, passed out body. Thank goddness he didn't even have sake, but instead amazake, it was sweet and low in alchol. He remembered when he turned 14 and his mother first gave it to him. Meng sighed as he now began to think about his family "Man they must be frantic by now" Meng bite by tears, but soon it became to hard and one shallow roll down his face

Lin Chung walked quietly over the passed out bodies in the hall. Soon he stopped, trying to hold back the pain in back, during the whole "celebration time" Mano, Rosefich, and him were all having group sex togehter. Really Mano justed watched as he forced Rsefich to have sex with Lin Chung, then join in at the middle. It was all so exhausting and now Lin Chung was just trying to get to his room. On the way he heard some soft mumbling coming from a lit room. As Lin Chung stepped closer he could hear it was Meng. Lin Chung's heart quicked as last night's mermonies began to slip inside his head. "Hello? Is there anyone out there?" Meng voice sounded starlted, Lin then realzied that he had been breathing heavy and loud aganist. The door slowly opened as a half undressed Meng looked around, Lin Chung tried to stay in the shadow,but when he got a glance of Meng's beautiful, bare chest he felt liquid pure out his nose and jumped up. Meng snapped his head at where Lin Chung was standing, trying to stop the blood flow. "Oh Hi Lin Chung" Meng smiled. "H-hi.." Lin said awkwardly then sighed as he successfully stopped the blood. "Are you Ok?" Meng said, catuiosly walking over to him, Lin Chung could feel the warmth of his breathe against his face when he stopped. Lin Chung was tempted to close the gap between them, but pushed that thought aside. "Why don't we go inside my room" Lin Chung smiled in the darkness. "Let's"

**ChowHound: hope you like *smiles brightly***  
**Paulie-A: *Lookes grumbly at ChowHound***  
**ChowHound: what's the matter?**  
**Paulie-A: Why won't you let me say it?**  
**ChowHound: because you will ruin the suprise**  
**Paulie-A:*makes a face*meanie ****ChowHound: I will let you annocne it at the end**  
**Paulie-A: *smilies* Oh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you*jumps on ChowHound and licks her face***

**This has been another exciting chapter of Lavender Hunter!**  
**And this has been ChowHound,**  
**von hier/ut herfra!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Paulie-A blows a bugle and begins to play snare drum* Ladies and Gentlemen, ChowHound respectfully presents : The first Lin Chung X Meng! *canned applause*

* * *

The room was compeltely earthly colored and empty. Lin Chung would susecpt it to be this way, it had just gotten it. "...and then gave me room, can you beleive that?" Lin Chung was snapped out of his observation back into the convesation he had with Meng. "...n-no I can't belevie that at all..." Hopefully that satsfied Meng, which when he turned his head to see Meng's face nodding it looks like he did. "But I don't mind though, It is okay to help keep freedom, and everyone away...from those Zebras...and him" Lin Chung looked over to see Meng wiping his staff vigously with a poutly expression. "Are you ok?" "Fine!" Meng shot up, startling Lin Chung alittle. When Lin Chung looked back at Meng, he was huffing and alittle red-faced. "I'm sorry, I just thinking of odd mermonies thats all" Meng turned his back to Lin Chung, and it was a shocker Lin. All over his back were scars. Little ones, big ones, shallow ones, deep ones, they looked randomly scattered all over. "Meng!" Lin Chung shouted "Your back!" Meng turned around, teary eyed "Oh yay" he mumbled and sat down on his bed softly. Lin Chung scrambled over to Meng, how which had tears streaming down his face. "Where did this scars come from?" Meng sniffed then spoke quietly "Th-he Zebras...*sniff* they w-w-wanted to give me t-o H-high-rolla as...as a child bride" soon Meng calmed down "They had caught me once and sent me away to him. He is biopolar Lin Chung, and I was his "punching bag" he would only harm my back because no one would see them, day, night, every I would recivive at least one scar, that when I decieced to run away and..." Meng grabbed Lin's hand "I did" Lin Chung felt disgusted how could Highroller do that to such an lovely person. Lin Chung's heart fluttered with sorrow. Right now Meng was hurt and Lin Chung needed to comfront him. It all happened out of nowhere, Lin Chung's lips were pressed up against Meng's. He didn't taste as sweet as fruit, but he tasted sweet enough. Lin Chung's hands snaked down to Meng's pants, he was trying to mimic his first every dream of him with Meng. "Lin Chung, are you sure?" Meng breathed. "Yes, just lay back" Meng nodded and did as he was told. Lin Chung pulled out Meng's half-hard length and engulfed inside his mouth. Meng gasped at how good it felt, Highrolla never did this to him, really it was vice versa because they were always stuck on second base. Lin Chung was pleased at how calm Meng was taking, thinking before that Meng would be asking so many questions, like will it hurt? Or How long will it be? As long as Meng was pleased, he was pleased. Meng began to feel something building inside him, he knew that it was his fluids, but he was going to try and hold on. Lin Chung saw the caution in his eyes, but kept going this time alittle faster, and just to add to the sensation the pumping off his hand. Meng couldn't hold it anymore and came beauitfull y inside Lin Chung's mouth. Meng began to feel alittle tired, but he knew he wasn't down yet. Lin Chung crawled ontop of him. Meng flashed him the look of worry. "Will it hurt?" Meng sounded like a little boy with the pitch of his voice. Lin Chung, felt a like ashamed to, but nodded his head. "Yes, but only for alittle while, I promise you it will feel better after" Meng gulped and then let Lin Chung procced. It happened so fast, Their clothes scattered on the floor and Lin Chung carefully pushed into Meng. He squirmed but after Lin Chung let himself adjust inside, Meng began to moan. Lin Chung began to push back and forth inside Meng. To Lin Chung, this was bliss, He wanted this and only this. He tried to put that feeling inside, but it wasn't enough. NO. He wanted Meng, all of Meng. Every single last part him and damn Highroller for all the tourtous ways he had put this beautiful man towards. Lin Chung felt his load bluiding up. "I-i-I'm cumming " he warned, but Meng was in a whole nother world apart from this one. The pressure become to intense for him and Lin Chung come into Meng, who opened his eyes after just to murmur "I think I love" and then pass out. Lin Chung began to felt heavily tired and murmed "me too" and also passing out together in bliss.

* * *

Awww. It's that nice? They finally get togehter.  
See ya!, ChowHound


	12. Chapter 12

**And here is another exciting chapter of Lavender Hunter!**

* * *

For a week, Lin Chung and Meng spend time together, telling one another about themselves and sharing kisses between one another. Surprisingly everyone thought nothing was going on between them. "So what do you want to do today?" Meng was clung to Lin 's arm like a small child clung around the arm of grandparent. "I don't know" Lin Chung walked Meng outside in the tea rose garden.

It was a really beautiful garden, a bunch of colors bloomed from the flowers. Just before Meng could say anything the siren rang loud into the air. Meng and Lin Chung let go of each other, nodded and dash inside.

First squad!" yelled as everyone got inside. "Commander apetrully has been captured at Highroller's palace. Go inside and rescue him!" After that everyone was out

As soon as everyone got there, Lin Chung had a plan. "Alright so Mystique Sonia ,Jumpy, and Mighty ray are going to stand guard, while me and Meng go inside to find apetrully.

Everyone was ok with this plan except for Mystique Sonia who blurted out "Well I don't want to be out here I wanna be with Meng!" Mighty Ray took this appotionty to annoy Sonia. "Why do you wanna be with be with Meng all the time? you got a crush on him or something?" Sonia cheeks blushed and Meng felt a little discomfort in his stomach.

"Maybe" Sonia said innocently, then faced Mighty Ray "Why do you wanna know that Mighty Ray? You jealous of Meng?" Mighty Ray laughed. "Why would I be jealous of Meng for? I feel sorry because if he liked you he has only seen one side of you and that the fake!"  
"Up yours, you bird-for-brains!"  
"shut-up, you dim-witt!"  
Mystique Sonia and Mighty ray began to fight like little children again, Lin Chung was frustrated, and Jumpy and Meng sat there and thought. "Let Sonia go with you" Jumpy said to Meng and he nodded. Meng clear his thorat, getting both the "siblings"'s attention and announcing that Sonia would go instead of Lin Chung. Lin felt a burning hatred for Sonia as much as he did before when she went obsessive over Meng, but this time it was alittle bit stronger. Lin Chung breached and let it happen.

Meng and Mysquite Sonia were hiding inside shadows as bear gurads walked by. "Hey Meng?" Sonia whispered "Do you like anyone?" Meng was flushed in the darkness. Should he tell Sonia of him and Lin Chung? Or should he just lie? He liked Sonia a lot as a friend, but he knew that she liked to an extended of their friendship. "ummm...there is this o-one person.."  
"who are they?"  
"well... I don't know exactly who, but they caught my eye"  
"What do they look like?"  
Meng was getting scared, who should he described to her? His mother, sister, or brother? Meng shook his head, but little enough so Sonia wouldn't detect it. "Well they are almond skin, maybe even lighter, tall,...grey eyes...and ah that's all I know"  
"Are they pretty?"  
"You could say that"  
Meng could feel Sonia's breath on his neck as she got closer to him, at least tell their noses could just about touch.

"Yo know I don't think they like as much as I like you" And with that Sonia threw her lips onto Meng's. Meng didn't know what to do and fell backwards, leaning on a marble sculpture that also fell backwards and made a loud "KRASH" sound as it hit the floor."

Meng tried to mumble, still in contact with her lips. Sonia pulled away gasping. "You don't like me back is that it?" Sonia murmured, tears filling her eyes.

"No...well I mean yes b-but, you'll find the right guy, come Mystique Sonia don't cry, please we have to get-" Before Meng could finish the protesting Sonia cried out in a high-pitched whine

As Meng was trying to counsel and protest to Sonia some more, he didn't hear the bears guards sneak on in to see the commotion. Meng only noticed the bears when they roared at them. Meng turned around, ready to fight, but when he saw how many bears there were that made him stop.

. "Move it you stupid bears! I wanna see who from Big Green came to get their commander." That voice scared Meng out of his mind, he felt like crying when that voice gave its sinister laugh. He disgusted Meng almost to the point it made him dizzy. When the source of that voice came into view of Meng, it only looked shocked.

They both stared at each other, the room gave silent to the two. "Highroller" Meng whispered under his breathe. Finally after what seemed like eternity, Highroller gave his wicked expression and shouted, like he usually did with his orders, "Take that one with the black hair and blue lips in the cell next to Apetrully and the lavender haired one-" Highroller stepped closer to him and licked his ears, Meng didn't do anything "Take him to my personal chambers" Everything was happening so fast for Meng that he didn't even notice that he had dropped his staff and it broke into pieces as the bear guards stepped on it.

* * *

**ChowHound: That Mysquite Sonia is just a bitch**

**Paulie-A: actually I think you should have had Aphla Girl mess up everyone's day**

**ChowHound: *rolls eyes***

**Paulie-A: What? You said that you hate Alpha Girl too**

**ChowHound: Yay, but she isn't in first squad**

**Paulie-A: So, you could have made it work...your the doctor**

**ChowHound: STOP REPEATING THINGS FROM DOCTOR WHO**

**Paulie-A: JELLY-BABIES**

**ChowHound:*turns on 'Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz up to max. volumn***

**Paulie-A:-_-**

**ChowHound:*smirks, then acts like Murdoc Niccals with his bass***

**Paulie-A: well looks like I'm going to have to sign out**

**This has been Pauile-A,**

**Signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go!**

Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mighty Ray were all still standing outside of the palace. "What could be taking them so long" Mighty Ray complained. Lin Chung only sighed "Well just wait a few more minutes, then we'll go in after them." Across from the palace, The Zebras brother were coming back after a day of mischief. "Hey!" Sparky white piped up "look!"

They both watched as the sun began to sink into the horizon leaving the sky a deepish blue color.  
"Our ghost lanterns" Sparky black began "they begin to fill with magic when the sun goes down." As the eerie magic filled there lanterns, a wicked smile began to spread across their faces. "Let's go say hi to the humans" They skipped as they cackled up their manacle laugh.

-  
The trio was still outside, waiting for the two to come back. Lin Chung felt like something bad had happened to his lover, and that he should break the silent and go rescues him.

Thank goodness he didn't have to because Mighty Ray already looked willing to. "Alright let's go kick some –" before Mighty Ray could finish his sentence, there was a loud" kaboom" over in the village across the palace.

"what that" Jumpy said alarmingly. Near in the distance, a large smoke cloud was arise in the sky. The trio went abruptly to see what the situation was. When they got there, they were immediately shocked at how uch damage there was. People were lying injured on the ground as their loved ones were trying to carry them up.

Lin Chung went towards one of the villagers. "what happen?" the villager looked too shaken to speak, instead pointed slowly up at the two giant zebras flying in the sky.

Lin Chung got in pose and jumped up. He was able to recognize that it was those dreaded zebra brothers and their magic lanterns.

"puny Big green" Sparky black said, sucking in air and then blowing out a massive wind current. "You can never harm us with are lanterns." Lin Chung grabbed Jumpy and Mighty ray and took shelter inside one of the deserted craters.

"Alright I got another plan we're gonna-" KABOOM! Mighty Ray cringed as he heard the sound of an explosion, "No more plans, Lin Chung I'm going to do thing my way" Mighty Ray was out trying to fight the bros. before Lin Chung could stop him.

-  
Inside the palace, Sonia and Apetrully cell was much different from Meng's. While their cell was cast iron and stone Meng's was sanctuary looking, and colorful. No matter what it looked like it was still a cell.

Meng was stuck. sitting in a fetal position in a corner of the room. He was shaking, there were scratch and whip marks all over his arms from when Highroller came into here earlier.

_This is your punishment for abandoning me! Meng cringed as the copper bar hit his arm  
. Tears streamed from his eyes. I'm Sorry! he pleaded. He wanted this to stop and the only way he mind could process an answer was to plead for forgiveness. Please stop it!._

Meng shook his head at that recent memory and then felt his sore arms. Then he felt his cold, tingling face. It didn't feel real, nothing did right now.

He felt like this was a dream in which he stimulated his capture and beatings and that everything was going to be ok, when Lin Chung wakes him up comfortably and he shows him his stuff

Meng smiled a little, but then came to a harsh reality when he pinched himself a couple of times and he was still there. Now only one question ran through his mind : What's going to happen next

**Awwwwwww snap! Left ya with a cliffhanger**

**This is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14

The battle between the trio and the monstrous zebras had turned into a very destructive battle. Mighty Ray and Jumpy ghostface had cuts and bruises, but Lin Chung had slashes all around, his body. "W-e have...kee-p on fighting" Lin Chung gritted between his teeth in pain.

"Lin Chung, I think me and Jumpy should take this one, he better rest." Mighty Ray said sympathetically.

Lin Chung wanted to argee with Mighty Ray, but he just counldn't. Meng was still in the palace and properly has been captured by that sadistic man and being humiliated.

Lin couldn't stand for that, he didn't want Meng hurt anymore. He loved the man. Lin Chung jumped up and did his aerial flips all the way up to the flying zebras.

"You can't win" one of them said. Lin Chung didn't knew who said that, but really didn't care, they were with that pyscho man so they too can taste the frenzy.

"THIS IS FOR MENG!" Lin Chung shouted and then did what looked like a static shock like supreme bamboo staff driver spiral attack, or in other words Lin Chung mysteriously got electromagnetic energy to spiral around him as he did his driver attack on both zebras.

The zebras, now powerless, fell to the ground with a 'thump'. They rubbed their heads for a little bit then looked at the trio getting ready to attack again. They automatically ran with out any other words. Lin Chung was so tired that he immediately passed out right after.

Meng waited for something to happen, anything. He had been in this place for a little bit over an while.

"Where is Lin Chung"he repeated after a couple of minutes. Meng got up and stretched, he began to look around his surroundings.

It was a large bedroom, fit for a king. With periwinkle and royal blue drapes hung from the ceiling. The royal blue king-sized bed lay on the center top wall. "I wonder if this is ou-, his bedroom" Meng didn't't want to do with any part of him. What he almost said made his inside fill with disgust. Just then the door opened and Meng's heart almost stopped.

There Highroller stood, with all his psyhconess and glory. "Hello, wife" he purred as he slide over to were Meng was standing.

"You know I didn't mean to hit you—" he twirled his tongue over Meng's ear, Meng only shivered. "- I was just showing you how much I was heartbroken."

"What do you mean heartbroken!" Meng shot up "Do you know how I feel with you beating on me all the time?" Highroller only smirked.

"Well sometimes I get a little two angry, but that just dosent give you the right to abandon me like you did" Meng felt his blood begin to boil.

"We if you haven't did all those things to me-" Highroller looked done with this conversation, but Meng looked like he was on a role.

"That's eno-"

"And another thing-

"That's enou-"

"Also I had to-"

"Maybe I if you-"

"That's enough!" Meng was still talking until Highroller smacked his hand arcoss Meng's face, causing him to fall backwards.

As Meng got up, he felt his new found boldness shiverl as Highroller stood as tall as a giant to him.

"Now when I say enough I mean" Meng only stared at Highroller. "I want you to be undressed and undressed and in bed when I get back" Highroller said smoothly and walked out

Lin Chung was in stable condition back at Big Green. His passion for Meng had keeped him alive and running.

Lin felt like he was close to understanding his feelings for Meng and why his body arched for him. The door swayed opening, grabbing Lin Chung out of his thoughts. A calm Mystique Sonia appeared at the door way.

"Are you feeling ok, Lin Chung" she had a tray of food for him. He nodded. Mystique Sonia took a sit and just stared at her shoes for a while.

It was so unlike Sonia to do that, in a normal situation if anyone got hurt was to talk constantly so they don't notice their in critical condition, but something seemed to be bothering her.

Lin Chung did know what, her and Commander Apetrully were back safety. Lin Chung guessed she could read minds when she slowly shook her head and a single tear dropped off her face.

"No..." She whispered "...it's All my fault" Lin Chung couldn't even get out the word 'what' before Sonia was around Lin Chung's waist crying "I'm the reason why Meng got captured" Lin Chung thought that the feeling of rage would come over him and that he would not be able to control himself.

But no such feeling came to him, only sorrow and empathy. "Now, Mystique Sonia what happened."

"Well...It was me and Meng and I wanted him to like me, so I asked him all these question and then I kissed him and he fell backwards onto a statue and it broke..."

Mystique Sonia couldn't finish the rest, but Lin Chung was in no rest to hear the answer, just let Sonia cry on his lap.


	15. Chapter 15

Meng waited some more for Highroller to come back. Meng felt a little bad for smart mouthing Highroller earlier, but then again he was right in all what he said. The familiar squeaking sound from the door indicated that someone had opened the door.

As Meng thought it was Highroller, just without his shirt on revealing a muscular build like Meng was used to. "Oh Meng" he purred, walking seductively over to the bed. Meng slide over as Highroller got into the bed with him.

Highroller brought his lips upon Meng's neck and began to nick and pick at him. To Meng it felt like a spider was trying to slowly tear his skin off. Highroller's long, semi-sticky tongue jumped out off his mouth and explored every part of Meng's next, leaving a saliva trail everywhere it went.

Then he removed the blanket hiding Meng's form and began to suck on his delicate nipples. Meng wanted to push away, but he just had to hang on until Lin Chung came. A wet feeling from below his waist made him jump.

Was Highroller...?...To him? Meng looked down to see Highroller's mouth enveloping him. Meng had to keep telling himself that he didn't want this or want to moan, but How Highroller was 'getting low' for him made an intoxicating and seductive aroma of kindness that Meng felt like he was succumbing to. Meng felt his load building up, just like it did for Lin Chung.  
"H-h-higholler I-I'm-" Highroller placed his finger towards Meng's lips. "Let it happen, give it to me all" He sounded like a greedy whore for minute, the ones people pay behind the dead trees out in the forest, or like his transitive brother how desperately wanted to work in a brothel. A memory slipped into Meng mind.

_"Oh Come on Meng!" His perfumed brother dropped to Meng's feet and conuited kissing them. "I said stop it Dewei" Meng struggled to get away from his brother with great strength, but he soon gave in because he was becoming ticklish._

_"Please" Meng laughed, he fell down on the floor and began cackling. Tears and sweat began serecting out of him. He felt wet all over._

_Soon the tickling stopped and Meng panting, trying to catch his breath. Dewei just smriked at him, delscruosly, like a pedophilia would look at a little boy eating a juicy lollipop._

_Meng didn't take much time to see why Dewei was looking at him like he was. Meng looked down at his pants and realized that tears and sweat weren't all that he secreted, in other words, he peed himself._

_Meng only stared at his brother. He looked like a predator spying on its prey, waiting until the right moment. Meng suddenly attempted to jump out the window since Dewei was blocking door._

_Meng jumped on the bed and tried to get on the legend, but Dewei grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. "Why do you always try and run when I want to play Meng?" Dewei towered over Meng like some sort of tall sinister man.  
Dewei ripped off Meng's clothing and placed a warm hand on Meng's bare chest. "You know this what they do to people from here if you cross the river." Dewei's mouth came in contact with Meng's skin, making him shiver._

_"We are whored out, brothels, behind trees, hooker halls, all of them. But worst of all, I heard, is the palace across the river" Meng was scared out his mind. He didn't like the things his brother was telling him._

_Just then they heard the mother enter the house, Dewei got up off Meng and ran out of their room. Meng was grateful for that and just pushed all that stuff out the back of his mind._

Meng became saddened by that memory alittle. It wasn't because of his brother's forceful actions on him, it was what he said._ "We are whored out, brothels, behind trees, hooker halls, all of them. __**But worest of all, I heard, is the palace across the river**_" Meng was still wished that he hadn't brushed the remark off and went anyway.

But what was this Highroller was giving him, wouldn't only his people give this to other people across the river for money, or a place to stay?

Did Highroller all of a sudden think of him as an actual person to talk to and be married to. All of a sudden all feeling Meng had disappeared and turned into bliss.

Meng felt like he was about to release a huge volcano eruption and he did. Highroller licked all the semen off him. "Now...I pleased you enough now it's my turn"

A tight grip was around Meng's waist and he was turned over on his stomach. Meng couldn't register anything that was going on until a burning, tingling sensation developed in his back, legs and toes

He clutched onto the sheets as Highroller began forcing himself in. Well this told him that Highroller's supposed change of heart didn't even happened and that he was only looked at as a east rivern whore.

Tears began to form at Meng's eyes. Why didn't he listen to his brother before or listen to the gypsies two weeks ago when they warned him about zebras. He didn't know what they were even talking about until after he was across the river.

Meng cringed as he felt the blood and tears leak out of him at different points. There was nothing he could do, he was only east rivern succum, just like the rest of the east river.

Soon they will probaly be renamed 'the river of ill repute'. Highroller drooled on Meng, it was sticky and hot. It was just like the semen that came a couple of minutes later.  
Highroller feel with exhaustion next to Meng who laid there with a dead-like stare at the wall. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Highroller asked. Meng only nodded lightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay Pretty short, but enjoy!**

Over at Big Green, Lin Chung sat in the darkness of his room, all he could think of was Meng. Before he thought that Meng was just someone who was going to just be everyone's sex toy and that was it, but no, he was more than that to Lin Chung, he came to understand it. When Meng said that he thought he loved Lin Chung, it made his heart flutter. Lin Chung didn't just think that he loved Meng, he knew he did. Lin Chung jumped up from his hosiptal bed and stood up. "I will save Meng, even if it hurts" Lin Chung took one step and fell to the ground. He didn't want to give up on Meng, for heaven's sake he was stuck in Highroller's palace. Lin Chung started crawling. "For My sweet and beautiful Meng" he mumbled to the floor. Too soon he tired himself out and went to sleep on the floor in agony.

**Poor Lin Chung...**

**This is ChowHound,**

**Sigining out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here we go!**

A few days had passed with Meng not having any contact with Lin Chung or the rest of Big Green. And to Meng everything was the same thing. The same old routine where he would wake up in angushment, look at a naked Highroller passed out in the bed that they delbrailey had to share, remember last night's painful events and wash and repeat.

. The more Meng stayed here, the more heartbroken he become over that Big Green wasn't coming for him. Maybe he really was just east rivern, just a good for nothing east riven whore. One day, Meng just become numb.

He would sit there and stare blankly at the wall. When he got bored he would succumb to Highroller's wishes(which happen a lot). Meng didn't have a care in the world, well really shouldn't have because he was just an east rivern.

-

Lin Chung wake up in agony on the floor, why did he lose all his strength and let Meng down like that? Lin Chung mentally slapped himself. I'm so stupid. Lin Chung roared at himself. Why am I still laying on this floor. When Lin Chung slowly got up, he calmed himself down.

There was no reason for him to be beating himself up over this. The only thing Lin Chung could do was mediate in the forest and hope that the bamboo had an answer for him. "Lin Chung" he heard Apetrully chime. But when Apetrully saw him laying on the ground, his expression expression changed from cheerful into worriment.

"Lin Chung, what in 'Big Green's' name are you doing out of bed?" Lin Chung tried to ignore this and stood up. Despite Apetrully's annoying protests Lin Chung began and kept on walking. He needed to, this was for Meng, the man he loves.

Lin Chung successfully made it outside to fresh air. When he took in some, it instantly made him feel better. "Now off to the bamboo forest"

-

Meng sat in the parlor of the palace looking stoic,(but doubtful none of the least). He began to hear chatter up the hall and a servant walked in and was immediately stunned when he saw Meng. The servant realized his expression might have been rather unnecessary and bowed an apology. Meng only turned his head away in shame.  
"You shouldn't bow to me"  
"….Oh, I'm truly sorry"  
"Or apologize"

"I'm unworthy of it, you see I'm just an east rivern"

The servant now understood, but he never thought that this man was an east rivern, he looked much too beautiful to be one, but if he is he is, but a prostitute, he could never believe. Meng looked back at the servant's disbelief.  
"Are you showing me that you don't believe me?"  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn-"  
"Stop calling me sir, it's Meng"

That name sent delightful shivers down the servant's spine. They weren't the sexual shivers, they were warming shivers like when your with the person you like and you just wanna kiss them. The servant shook his head. Please this was Master Highroller's wife or whatever and he couldn't let this get to him.

But something inside him couldn't help it and wanted Meng away from that paranoid man. "Meng"the servant said out loud. Meng turned his head and the servant only should there. "My name is severin" the servant just played it something. "Oh…Hi" Severin got a grasp of Meng's eyes.

They were honey brown, but they looked blandish, nothing. Was that what Highroller did to him? Suck the life out him and let his shell to rot? Severin was horrified at this. Why would fate do this to a man?

A sweet, poor, innocent man…"Do you want to escape with me?" It came out abruptly, and it took Meng a minute to process the information. Something inside him just melted and Meng felt watery. His limbs were like jello when he stood up and his mind was just junk. Severin catched Meng before he could fall and Meng mumbled a "yes". Severin smiled warmingly, then he thought up a plan to get them out of here

**Well, How do like that Marzol? Yay I updated for you, feel special? Well you should...(Pauile-A looks at ChowHound with awkawrdness)**

**Ha, This is ChowHound,**

**Signing Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lin Chung sat in the all to familiar spot in the bamboo forest. "Bamboo shards when will it be a good time to save Meng" he whispered. Lin waited for a minute, giving the bamboo shards time to come up with an answer.

A cool breezy wind began to blow. _There is no need for such waste of time, patience is key._ Lin Chung sighed then smiled. Patience is key

Highroller rolled of Meng and fell alsleep like he usually did, but Meng did not. Meng instead collected his clothes, got them on and then peered out at the hall. He steeped out and began walking rapidly down the hall.

On the corner was Severin. "Ready" he whispered and Meng nodded. They walked down the seemingly endless halls, _barely_ brushing past the sleeping bear gurads.

After a while they finally reached the grand door, Meng stopped. "Severin, I-i-I don't think I should go" Severin looked back at Meng. "But Meng you must, I can't leave this place."

"Yes you can, we are about to do it"

"but I'm just a east rivern"

"No your not, your more than that, you're a lovely little thing and I can't sit around while that maniac mistreats you"

There was a rumbling noise and it shook the whole castle. Then a wind blow open the doors to the outside. The two looked at each other for a minute, then the nosie of the bear gurads beginning to stir.

They ran away from the palace until they couldn't run anymore. When they stopped and looked back, they saw how much their willpower took them away.

"Your free now Meng" Severin said, Meng started to realize something: his brother was wrong. Yay maybe his people was famous for being proustiues and whores, still it didn't mean that he was to become one, and besides he loved someone and that person loved him back.

Another soft, breeze passed him and said '_Came to him_' Meng nodded. "Thank you Severin" Meng said, kissing Severin on the cheek, then ran out into the forest

**Spoiler Alert! Next chapteris the final chapter, so hang on to your hats until the end!**

**This is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Chapter Warning**

Meng ran and ran. he didn't want to stop not even for a breath. He belived his heart was pounding not from the running, but from the passion in his heart for Lin Chung. he longed for him, hopefully Lin Chung longed for him too.

Meng felt his heart flutter with exictment, he wished he could run faster, but he knew he had to stop and take a breather

Lin Chung still sat on in the bamboo forest, waiting. He heard the winds call for Meng and the winds told him that Meng was coming and boy did that fill a void in Lin's mind up with bliss. He messed Meng, a whole lot. that seperation away from Meng made Lin's heart ache with a great deal of pain.

Even the thoughts of possible things that Highroller did to him made Lin's eyes water with disgust. The kringling of leaves made Lin Chung jump. Who was that? What is it? A familiar lavender hair was the first thing he saw.

"Lin Chung?" a sweet familer voice called out to him. Then when Lin Chung got a look at the figure he saw lovely honey drew brown eyes. "Meng!" Lin Chung ran to him and embraced. Meng smiled and accepted this embrace, followed by tears.

These weren't tears of pain and suffering, these were tears of joy. "Meng I missed you so much" Lin mumbled in Meng's hair. He missed this scent so much, as much as he missed Meng wholely. "I'm so glad your back."

Meng clang tightly to Lin Chung, not wanting to let him go. "I'm glad I can see you too" The two love birds finally let each other go and sat down. Meng got a good look at Lin's bandage's.

"You got hurt"

"Yep, and it was all for you"

"For me? You love me that much."

"Yes"

"Oh Lin Chung" They kissed on each other for a long time, not anting to let go of each other. Togheter they were were whole and they wanted to stay like that, but Lin Chung let go and dropped to his knees.

"Meng there's something I want to ask you" Meng looked down at Lin Chung. "Ask me what?" From behind Lin's back, Meng could see something shining in the moonlight. It was a silver ring, ~gua ai li~ cavred into it.

"Oh Lin Chung" Meng's eyes felled up with tears of joy. Lin Chung held Meng's hand firmly and kissed it. "Meng Ch'in, Well you marry me?" " Yes!" Meng leaped down into Lin Chung arms and kissed him deeply.

**ChowHound:...And they lived happily ever after, th end**

**Pauile-A: that was a good story**

**ChowHound: Yes, Yes it was**

**Pauile-A: So, what are you gonna do next?**

**ChowHound: Well I'm going to...to...I don't know**

**Pauile-A: What do you mean you don't know, your the writer**

**ChowHound:...**

**Pauile-A:...**

**Togther:...Green lantern: animated series?**


End file.
